Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, a large portion of computer systems have taken the shape of relatively small mobile devices having touchscreen displays.
While these mobile devices may be smaller than previous computer systems, oftentimes they still include high levels of processing power. Accordingly, mobile devices are now capable of performing various computing tasks that previously required much larger computer systems. As such, for many of these tasks to be completed on a mobile device, a user must use a touchscreen keyboard as the primary means of input. While touchscreen keyboards are convenient in many ways, alternative characters and complex strings can often be difficult and time-consuming for a user to input.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.